


i could never forget you ... wait, what's your name again?

by cettevieestbien



Series: OTP + less than 500 words [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Hospitals, M/M, Major Character Injury, Same-Sex Marriage, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up from a coma, not remembering meeting or ever knowing his husband, but it's okay, because he's a flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could never forget you ... wait, what's your name again?

Steve wakes slowly. He doesn’t open his eyes, but he twitches his fingers and toes, figuring it’s enough of a sign of life.

It takes a few minutes, but he opens up his eyes eventually, and looks around as best as he can. His eyes pause on the God sleeping in the chair at his bedside. The man is gorgeous, and Steve wouldn’t take his eyes off of him if he didn’t want to know where he was.

He knows he’s in the hospital - probably another asthma attack. Or maybe the pneumonia got him again.

He doesn’t know that he’s looking at his husband.

He finds out though, but after. At the moment, the man wakes, sees Steve awake, and presses a button somewhere. Steve can't see the button, but he hears the click.

The man smiles down at Steve. He looks amazing when he smiles.

“Hi, Stevie. You’ve been asleep a long time, had me worried.” His voice is familiar, but Steve can’t place it.

“Who are you?” Steve asks.

The man’s face shuts down. “I’m Bucky. Do you remember me?”

Steve says, “Bu-cky. B-ucky. Buck-y,” trying out the name. But he doesn’t remember the man and says so, just as a doctor walks in. Bucky stands up to greet the woman.

Bucky and the Doctor talk about some things, but Steve doesn’t pay any attention to that. Instead, he watches Bucky’s ass in his jeans, and wants to say something.

“Bucky?”

“Hmm?”

“Your ass is gorgeous. So is your face. I’m sorry I don’t remember you, ‘cause you’re smokin’ hot.”

Bucky blushed, while the Doctor grinned.

“Steve, do you want to know who this is?” She asks him, gesturing to Bucky, and so he nods. “He’s your husband.”

Steve smiles brightly. “Really?”

“Yeah, you dork,” Bucky says.

Steve says, “I wanna kiss. I wanna say I kissed a God. C’mere, Bucky.”

Bucky chuckled and complied.


End file.
